


Merry Little Christmas At The Bunker

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Eileen is pregnant, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 and family celebrate Christmas in the bunker. Cas and Dean dance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Merry Little Christmas At The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the universe of my Rainbow Wings Series: Jack is God, Cas is human. 
> 
> ===========================================================================  
>    
> Thank you to ElliottRook and ellalightwood for your input regarding the song selection <3 ("Silver Bells" and "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas")
> 
> Also thank you to HelgaHeason for beta-reading it! <3

"Silver bells, silver bells -  
It's Christmas time in the city -  
ring- a- ling, hear them ring -  
soon it will be Christmas day."

"Another glass?", Dean asks, pointing at the bowl with the alcohol-free punch.

"Sure. Thank you", Eileen replies.

"Hear the snow crunch -  
See the kids bunch -  
This is Santa's big scene -  
And above all this bustle -  
You'll hear: -  
Silver bells, silver bells, silver bells, silver bells"

"So, you still going with Bobby as name?", he asks while pouring the glass.

"Yes. I mean, Bobby meant a lot to you two. And I never really knew my parents, so, as I said, we'll just take my father's name as middle name and Bobby's as first one.

Dean nods in approval. "Bobby's a great name."

"Dean, could you give me a refill as well?", Sam asks.

"Of course. With or without kick?"

"With, please."

"Angel, do you want a new glass too?"

"Maybe later. Dean..."

Something in Cas' voice makes him look up. "Yes?"

"I never asked, but, can you dance?"

Dean frowns. "Little bit. Not very good, but also not the worst either." He sets down the glass. "Oh. You want to..."

"If you would like to. Of course, you will have to lead."

He chuckles. "Not very popular in Heaven, is it? Dancing?"

"Not among us soldiers, no. Not really."

"Okay. Let me show you how it's done", he says with a grin, getting up.

The start is a bit clumsy because they have to calm down Miracle, who is bouncing around their legs in excitement. "No", Dean commands in a voice which is meant to sound stern, but rather sounds amused. (He never manages to sound stern when educating Miracle). "Sit. Down. Stay." He laughs. "Good boy, that's it. Just stay there."

Afterwards, it is... very nice. It dawns on Dean that he actually never has slow-danced with anyone before in earnest.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas -  
Let your heart be light -  
From now on -  
Our troubles will be out of sight"

 _I certainly hope so_ , Dean thinks, smiling.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas -  
Make the Yule-tide gay -  
From now on -  
Our troubles will be miles away."

 _Oh. The word "gay" is actually in there._ Dean laughs out.

"Dean, what is it?", Cas asks, eyebrows raised. "What is so funny?"

Dean shakes his head, chuckling. "Etymology", he whispers.

"Why etymo... oh." Cas smiles quietly.

"Through the years we all will be together -  
If the Lord allows -  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. -  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

Dean glances to the side to look at the Lord, who is sitting there on the couch, petting a dog's head and drinking a glass of alcohol-free punch. _He'll probably allow it, I think._

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

"And to you too, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a blooper. You probably know the one :)
> 
> =========================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)
> 
> =========================================
> 
> I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas time / happy holidays. Stay safe and healthy, everyone.
> 
> In this spirit: Make the Yuletide gay! There is a wonderful fan art on Twitter which relates this line to Castiel/Destiel as well, please check it out and follow the artist if you don't already <3 
> 
> https://twitter.com/crxstalcas/status/1335657400033042436?s=21


End file.
